


Art: Shut up

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I see Draco during 'HP and HBP'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Shut up

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/133159/133159_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/133159/133159_original.jpg)


End file.
